Asteroid Coaster
– czwarta, piąta, lub szósta lokacja w grze Sonic Colors. Asteroid Coaster jest jedną z najgroźniejszych atrakcji w parku rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. Znajduje się tutaj wiele asteroid i basenów z toksycznym zielonym kwasem, a także metalowych planet i rollercoasterów. Opis Asteroid Coaster jest położony w pasie asteroid. Znajduje się tutaj wiele rollercoasterów, które prowadzają do jaskiń wypełnionych trującym kwasem. Na poziomie obecne są także sztuczne planety przypominające Saturna, oraz zmiany przyciągania grawitacyjnego. Wii Akt 1 Akt 1 rozpoczyna się od jazdy rollercoasterem, który zabiera gracza do jaskini. W jaskiniach pojawiają się przeszkody, które może zniszczyć Purple Frenzy. Można tu też spotkać żółte platformy, które wyłączają się krótko po tym jak gracz wejdzie z nimi w kontakt. Po wyjściu z pierwszej jaskini gracz będzie biec po pierścieniu metalowej planety. W przestrzeni kosmicznej pojawiają się pierścienie mniejszych asteroid, wśród których znajduje się jedna którą można zniszczyć. Gracz może skakać po tych asteroidach aby przemieszczać się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Blisko końca poziomu pojawia się sekcja 2D w jaskini, gdzie platformy przemieszczają się w górę i w dół. W zależności od tego na jakiej platformie stoi gracz, grawitacja będzie go przyciągała w innym kierunku. Akt 1 kończy się na metalowym Saturnie. Akt 2 Na początku aktu 2 gracz musi okrążyć wielką metalową konstrukcję w kosmosie. Pojawiają się tutaj żółte platformy, które gasną po wejściu w kontakt z graczem. Później Sonic biegnie przez pas asteroid i małe planety, do jaskini. Purple Frenzy mogą się tu przydać do niszczenia przeszkód. W jaskini znajduje się sekcja 2D, ze zmianami grawitacji i podświetlanymi platformami. Dochodzą także platformy, które będą wysuwały się ze ściany aby wypchnąć gracza. Sonic musi przejść przez ten obszar, aby ukończyć akt. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz zaczyna w labiryncie w sekcji 2D. Dodatkowe przeszkody tworzą tutaj skrzynie, a także niebieskie bloki. Meta może wydawać się bliska, ale w rzeczywistości gracz musi najpierw znaleźć sposób na odblokowanie przejścia do niej. Po labiryncie przemieszczanie się ułatwia Pink Spikes, a jeśli gracz znajdzie Blue Cube to będzie mógł odblokować przejście do mety, niszcząc skrzynie i niebieskie bloki. Akt 4 Akt 4 rozgrywa się na pierścieniu metalowej repliki Saturna. Gracz musi wykonać wokół niej kilka okrążeń. Podczas biegu z tyłu zaczną wyjeżdżać Motobugi. Można je łatwo zniszczyć Boostem, albo Quick Stepem. Akt 5 W akcie 5 gracz musi przejść przez labirynt w perspektywie 2D, podobny do tego z końcówki aktu 2. Zamiast platform pojawiają się tutaj blokady z dwoma laserami. Gracz może je przesuwać za pomocą przycisków, aby odblokować sobie drogę. Pojawiają się tutaj takie moce jak Cyan Laser i Purple Frenzy, które umożliwiają pokonywanie labiryntu i niszczenie niektórych przeszkód. Akt 6 Akt 6 rozpoczyna się na rollercoasterach. Gracz może przesiadać się do różnych kosmicznych kolejek, aby odkrywać nowe trasy. Niektóre rollercoastery spadają do przepaści, ponieważ kończą im się tory, dlatego trzeba czasami szybko z nich wyskakiwać. Po tym gracz przechodzi do sekcji 2D, gdzie musi przejść przez wąskie korytarze. Niektóre są zalane wodą, która z powodu zmiany grawitacji zwisa z sufitu. Purple Frenzy może pomóc przebijać się przez skrzynie i ławice Chopperów. Po tym gracz przechodzi do sekcji 3D i musi przejść przez jaskinię z toksycznym kwasem. Znajduje się tu wiele krętych dróg i ostrych zakrętów. Pod koniec poziomu gracz trafia do okrągłego pomieszczenia, gdzie musi pokonać mini-bossa. Jest to robot, który wytwarza wokół siebie pole siłowe. Zasysa ono gracza i obraca nim dookoła. W odpowiednim momencie można go uderzyć, ale trzeba uważać na pomarańczowe osłony jakie wokół siebie rozstawia. Mini-boss zostaje pokonany po otrzymaniu trzech uderzeń. Nintendo DS W wersji na Nintendo DS moc Purple Frenzy zostaje na tym poziomie zamieniona na Violet Void. W tej wersji poziom rozgrywa się przez cały czas w toksycznych jaskiniach. Należy uważać aby nie wpaść tutaj do zielonego kwasu, gdyż zabije on gracza natychmiastowo. Pojawiają się tu sekcje, gdzie gracz jest ścigany przez wielką czaszkę dinozaura. Czasami z sufitu spadają małe asteroidy, które mogą być popychane przez gracza. Pod koniec aktu 1 gracz jedzie rollercoasterami do mety. Akt 2 jest trudniejszy, gdyż pojawia się tu więcej zbiorników z kwasem, a także rollercoasterów. Czaszka dinozaura będzie też próbowała pożreć gracza siedzącego w wagoniku kolejki górskiej. Misje (Nintendo DS) Misja 1 Sonic i Tails usłyszeli strzały, które dochodziły od Omegi. Zbuntowany robot próbował zniszczyć Orbota i Cubota, których dziwiło jego zachowanie. Cubot zasugerował, że Omega mógł przechodzić przez okres nastoletniego buntu. Kiedy przybył Sonic, roboty poprosiły go o pomoc w okiełznaniu Omegi. Sonic zgodził się wykonać misję dla robota, który chciał w ten sposób pobrać dane od jeża. Misja polega na zebraniu Wispów z flagami w kolejności. Po wykonanej misji Omega podziękował Sonicowi za możliwość pobrania danych na przyszłość. Kiedy bohaterowie zapytali go dokąd pobiegli Orbot i Cubot, Omega powiedział że nie może ich namierzyć. Misja 2 Sonic i Tails spotkali Shadowa. Zapytali się go czy pomoże im pokonać Eggmana, ale czarny jeż nie widział powodu dla którego miałby to robić. Zanim odeszli, Shadow chciał sprawdzić czy Sonic nie zmiękł od ich ostatniego spotkania. W tym celu jeż miał wykonać misję, polegającą na pokonaniu 15 przeciwników. Po wykonaniu misji Shadow powiedział, że nie musi się za bardzo martwić. Misja 3 Sonic i Tails spotkali Shadowa i Omegę, którzy namierzyli tajną atrakcję Eggmana. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać sytuację, ponieważ doktor mógł ukrywać tam coś podejrzanego. Misja polega na dobiegnięciu do mety na czas. Po jej wykonaniu Sonic i Tails zbadali zapiski Eggmana z przebiegu Projektu "Mother". Z informacji wynikało że doktor zabezpieczył dużą porcję energii, ale jego eksperyment wymknął się spod kontroli i uciekł, nie wiadomo dokąd. Shadow był zawiedziony tak słabym odkryciem, ale Sonic podziękował jemu i Omedze, a następnie razem z Tailsem odszedł. Po tym jak poszli, Omega spytał Shadowa dlaczego dał Sonicowi informację. Czarny jeż odpowiedział, że wolał zostawić całe zamieszanie Sonicowi. Omega nie mógł jednak tego zrozumieć, ponieważ według zebranych przez niego danych Shadow miał takie same umiejętności co Sonic. Shadow odpowiedział mu że dane nie powiedzą mu wszystkiego, co wprawiło robota w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Rangi Rangi z wersji na Wii. }} Czerwone pierścienie Na każdym akcie w Asteroid Coaster (nie licząc poziomu z bossem) można zdobyć łącznie trzydzieści Czerwonych pierścieni, po pięć na każdym akcie. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie da się zdobyć od razu na początku gry, ponieważ wymagają one odblokowania różnych Mocy Kolorów, których Sonic może się nauczyć w późniejszym etapie gry. Zebranie chociaż kilku Czerwonych pierścieni na jednym akcie za jednym zamachem zwiększa szanse na zdobycie Rangi S na danym poziomie. Zebranie wszystkich Czerwonych pierścieni zostanie nagrodzone odblokowaniem kilku nowych poziomów w Game Landzie. Boss Wii W wersji na Wii bossem jest Frigate Skullian, ulepszona wersja Frigate Orcan ze Starlight Carnival. Boss strzela w gracza pociskami ze swoich działek. Potrafi się także teleportować. Po przejściu przez teleport zaczyna z niego wyrzucać asteroidy, które odbijają się od trasy po której biegnie gracz. Wraz z otrzymywaniem kolejnych uderzeń Skullian zaczyna wypuszczać z siebie dym. Po otrzymaniu kolejnych ciosów czaszki na jego pancerzu pękną i ujawnią zasilające go roboty. Nintendo DS W wersji na Nintendo DS, Frigate Skullian posiada doczepione do siebie wagony, a także młot zakończony asteroidą. Robot atakuje gracza strzelając laserami, albo uderzając młotkiem. Wraz z otrzymywaniem uderzeń będzie upuszczał swoje wagony, z których zaczną wypadać pierścienie. Aby uderzyć Skulliana, trzeba odbijać do niego młot. Bossa można szybko pokonać wykorzystując moc Violet Void, którą upuszcza z niektórych wagonów. Cytaty Muzyka Wii }} Nintendo DS }} Ciekawostki * Asteroid Coaster posiada wiele elementów wspólnych z Eggmanlandem, takie jak żółte podświetlane platformy, a także platformy które mogą wypchnąć gracza w przepaść. * W jednym z ogłoszeń Eggman mówi o samochodzie o rejestracji 1NOM155, odnosząc się do serii Crazy Taxi. * Kiedy gracz wsiada do rollercoastera, forma Super Sonica zostaje wyłączona. * Ogłoszenie This ride is not safe for small children. Or big babies. ''może odnosić się do serialu ''Happy Tree Friends, do którego autorzy scenariusza do Sonic Colors, Kenn Navarro i Warren Graff, również pisali scenariusz. Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors